Bryant D. Kobe
| birthday = May 30th | status = Alive; Captured by Monk Pirates | residence = Cloudia Kingdom (Former); Mount OlympusKing of the Mountain: Kobe takes the throne of Olympus becoming its new "King" after two hundred years of no leader. | alias = Underground Demon: Scarface tells Kobe that people have been referring to him as "Zeus" and that he should use it as his codename. | bounty = 650,000,000"Super Rookies Extra Pack" Cloud Pirates: Kobe's new updated bounty is revealed. 500,000,000Sky Rage: Super Rookie Rising!!: Newspaper reveals Kobe's updated bounty. 210,000,000Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe's new bounty is revealed. 80,000,000 | epithet = Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe gains his epithet from the World Government, "Gawd" and "Meteorlogist".; King of the Mountain: Tabart deems Kobe the "Greatest Navigator in the World". | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi (くもくもの実) | dfename = Cloud-Cloud Fruit | dfmeaning = Cloud | dftype = Logia }} commonly referred to by the general public as "Gawd" is a former prince of the Cloudia Kingdom, but currently serves as the captain and of the Cloud Pirates. He is one of the pirates that make up the group known as the Blue Wave. He originally started as an active buyer in the Underworld, before soon becoming a full-on Broker going under the alias Zeus. After landing upon and refounding Mount Olympus as its new King, Kobe began his research on developing artificial devil fruits alongside Benjamin Tabart and Feeld Flora through the assistance of their devil fruits. After taking the researched he'd done in the Cloudia Kingdom and the research for the creation of SIQ, Kobe and Tabart we able to create a successful paramecia devil fruit.Success in the Lab: Kobe and Tabart successfully produce an artificial paramecia devil fruit. With this creation, in the span of just a few short months, Kobe and Tabart have been able to sell their devil fruits in the Underworld, making them influential in their own regards. After killing Hatchcock Lucas and clashing with Yonko Daddy L. Legs, Kobe's bounty rose to 650,000,000 giving him a spot among the greatest of Super Rookies. Due to his exceptional skills as a Navigator and combining them with that of his devil fruit, Kobe has been able to sail on what was considered one of the hardest routes to travel, earning the title of "Greatest Navigator in the World". Unbeknownst to him, Kobe is a World Noble by birthright as the son of Buster D. Amaka and Saint Marlon. Appearance Before the Timeskip At first glance, Kobe gives off the impression of a cheery teenage boy. He's always honing his grand smile to which he shows his perfect set of thirty-two pearly white teeth which often gives off false impressions. Not the most toned of pirates, Kobe possesses a slightly muscular build, emphasizing his six-pack. The youthful pirate was originally born with long purple hair, that used to drag along the ground when he was younger but he opted to have it cut off. It is now much shorter coming down to his shoulders. His hair splits over his face with a bang resting over the right side of his face. Just like his hair, his eyebrows are also purple and a solid mix between thin and medium. Just like his siblings he also possesses a golden iris and a black pupil. Among his siblings, Kobe bears the closest resemblance to their mother. They both possess sharp chins and the same skin complexion; dark porcelain running through his veins.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe has dark skin. Kobe is a solid six feet six inches in height, making him the tallest of the Blue Wave's members, with a slightly muscular build. When he was introduced, Kobe's clothing was lacking considering he only wore one piece of clothing. A pair of loose black ankle-length black pants that ruffle at the end leaving space for his entire black boots to show. His chest is bare for the world to see bearing no clothing to cover his upper body aside from a few bandages wrapped around his neck and some of his upper torso.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe has his full clothing revealed. After he left Gaia and met with Geyer again, he was presented with the grave robbed Marine coat of former Fleet-Admiral which he wears as his own.Underground Demon: Kobe takes the coat and tosses it over his shoulders. After the Timeskip After the time skip and going through the second half of the Grand Line, Kobe decides there should be a change in his clothing. During his meeting with Cipher Pol, he requests they supply him with new clothing in exchange for his cooperation.Noble Duty: During his meeting with the CP-0 Agent, he requests new clothes. When he arrives upon Zou, he reveals just what his new clothing is like once his crew is cornered by a squadron of Minks.Where The Furry Things Are: After being woken up by Red Riding, he's greeted by an army of Minks. His upper body is covered by a short blue coat that stops at his waist like any other average jacket with gray trimming around the edges. Along the outside of the coat is a small bouquet of gold features that follow the jacket's lining much like the silver trimming. Like before, he doesn't wear a shirt which leaves his naked chest for all to see. This does, however, reveal the single scar he possesses, a diagonal slash he got during his battle with Daddy L. Legs.Where The Furry Things Are: Kobe's timeskip clothing is revealed. His lower body consists of a pair of white baggy pants with a cloth-like belt tied around the waist to help hold the pants up and a pair of black loafers for shoes. For the bread and butter, Kobe's head is now occupied by a straw hat replica with the intentions to taunt the World Government.Where The Furry Things Are: Kobe twirls the straw hat on his finger. Kobe's hair has also grown noticeably longer and now reaches his upper back. There have been a few changes to Kobe's physical features as well. His eyes once ran a curvaceous frame, now they are bulkier. This change seemed to have happened over the course of the timeskip and it possible this is due to the area where Kobe lives and simply due to his sudden maturation spurt. At some point he got his ear pierced and wears a gold hoop, unbeknownst to him, like his brother Ferrothorn Braxton. Gallery File:Kobe_-_Time_Skip.png|Kobe wearing a straw hat. Personality Kobe is mostly known for his mischevious acts as a young man. He has no regard for life, aside from small children and sometimes women, willing to kill anyone if it means it'll bring a smile to his face.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe slaughters half of the town and all the Marines there.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe tells Silas that they do not hurt women and children. If there is something Kobe wants or wants done, he will ensure it happens by any means. Violence and chaos is the name of the game for Kobe. The more violence and chaos he can cause, the angrier the World Government gets and the more he gets to laugh. Though he may one-tracked as far as always resorting to violence goes, Kobe is extremely intelligent to the point he was able to trick Geyer and his group into protecting him from other Marines. He used those same wits to convince the Marines he was lost from his Kingdom, only to slaughter them and take Geyer hostage..... When he met with Noir Chateau, he began to break down the way of the world to him and slowly opened the door to what his philosophy is. Chateau tells Kobe that his way of going about this is considered "useless destruction" where Kobe responds by saying that the two are the same, just that he would prefer to have fun doing it and at the end of the day they are both just pirates.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe tells Chateau that the both of them are pirates so there is no true difference. Though his acts of mischief are his most prominent traits, composed, relaxes, and easy going to the point he is willing to have a conversation even with his enemy. In fact, along with his sarcasm he loves to make jokes since it aids in making him laugh and smile even further. This was seen when Geyer asked for an expected date for his brother to be released and Kobe saluted him.Underground Demon: Kobe salutes Geyer and tells him he will thank him for his service. Like lots of other characters that ride the waves of the sea, Kobe has his own signature laugh. Kobe's laugh starts with "Cla" (i.e Clahahahahaha!).Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe does his signature laugh for the first time. Kobe was also diagnosed with dyslexia as a young child. Something he sees as a gift considering he can decipher poneglyphs with it.Bell of Secrets: Kobe reads the poneglyph sharing the information about the ancient weapon. Kobe has shown being able to switch his pattern of talking from the stereotypical pirate, to that of someone highly sophisticated, then to someone who was seemingly born in Italy. This was first shown during his battle with Legs, as he used words like "quarrel" and others of the sort. It has also led others to believe that Kobe suffers from .White Widow: Kobe switches between three different personalities simultaneously. As mentioned, despite his personality deficiencies and inability to follow a specific pattern of speech, Kobe is an extremely intelligent individual. In fact, he actually tells this to Gambi Vincenzo which probably just coincides with his ability to "troll" those around him.Inside Hell: Kobe changes how he speaks when talking to his grandfather since he deems the situation "serious". This can be backed by a number of instances throughout the story. His most notable would be the fact he was able to create a formula that resulted in both a super drug and the birth of artificial devil fruits. Relationships Crew Mont Blanc Drake Himeji Silas Animal Pirates Deadshot Pirates Underworld Scarface Abilities and Powers Though Kobe has just begun his journey, he seems to have quite the power and influence to make him a dangerous pirate. After killing countless Marines and taking over an entire kingdom, Kobe can put things into his advantage relatively easy.Underground Demon: Geyer states that Kobe has conquered the Lulusia Kingdom. Additionally, Kobe has a few well-trusted Marines under his "employ" which grant him access and privileges in places he should not have them. Another skill Kobe possesses is the ability to read and decipher . While at Angel Island he stated he needed to read it, it was confirmed once he reached the bell that he could indeed read the unknown language.Bell of Secrets: Kobe reveals he can read Poneglyphs. Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Kobe possesses the power of the Kumo Kumo no Mi, a Logia-type devil fruit which allows him to create, control, and become clouds.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe shows the use of the Kumo Kumo for the first time, vaguely. In accordance with the Moku Moku no Mi, Kobe can manipulate the density of his clouds to make them thicker or thinner. He's shown various different forms of movement in order to achieve flight; one is standing atop clouds using them as platforms to hover over the ground while the other is through turning his bottom into a cloud and moving in that manner.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe hovers on the Nimbus cloud. Aside from his standard devil fruit weaknesses, Kobe has not been exposed to any extra weaknesses. It can be implied that due to his possession of lightning manipulation abilities techniques based around the element have no effect on natural insulators.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe creates lightning from his clouds to strike down on the world. On the note of lightning manipulation, it goes without mention to say that Kobe has relative decent manipulation over his lightning. Against Legs he was able to accurately pinpoint where he wanted his lightning strikes to hit.White Widow: Kobe's lightning strikes the "earth". The power in his lightning is plentiful as he was able to increase his voltage high enough to reach a melting point (like the Goro Goro no Mi) and set the white white sea ablaze. Haki After spending nine days at Angel Island training with the Sky Landers, Kobe learned how to sense the world through (Kenbunshoku Haki).Bell of Secrets: Kobe utilizes mantra (haki) for the first time. With it, he was able to dodge seastone bullets shot by a revered sharpshooter, albeit Lucas was in a weakened state. He learned Busoshoku Haki from Benjamin Tabart during their development of the JOKER. Engineering & Science Expertise Aside from being an exceptional Navigator, Kobe's other prominent skill (not including combat) is his engineering expertise and the fac that he is a scholar. On numerous occasions he's shown to be able to create gadgets for him to use. As such he has created the All Dial; a dial that can utilize the functions of each of the individual dials into one. As well as the Artificial Intelligence Dial which has yet to have its use revealed. His engineering also extends slightly into the territory of . After Kobe received the ship from Xandros and took off for Skypiea, he worked on its alterations and warfare additions. Kobe is well-versed in physiology, chemistry, and biology. These fields were all taught to him as a scholar in the Cloudia Kingdom to which he brought those skills to his life as a pirate. As such he was able to completely breakdown the composition of so that he could recreate and use it. He is also responsible for the creation of LEAN and the artificial devil fruits, JOKER which he created alongside Benjamin Tabart. History Past Prince of Cloudia Though a lot of Kobe's past is a mystery, pieces have been told by both himself and his adoptive mother, Aeropostle Roserade. While not born in the Cloudia Kingdom, Kobe was adopted as a Prince of the Kingdom, studying among their renown scientists, meteorologist, and innovators.Project: WILD: Roserade meets with Amaka and she begins to tell her of Kobe as a child. Blue Wave Saga Cloud Nine After an incident in the Underworld, Kobe kills and kidnaps Captain Geyer to takes him to Gaia. Unbeknownst to Kobe, there is another pirate crew; the Chateau Pirates on the island dealing with problems of their own. It doesn't take long for the duo to reach the island and at Kobe's initial step to the island, he begins to wreak havoc. With the powers of his devil fruit, Kobe completely destroyed the town and placed over half of the citizens into a near-dead state. Kobe asks one of the women of the island to come over to do him a favor, terrified by Kobe's cruelty she declines his offer which triggers and pisses Kobe off. Snapping his finger, he sent a bolt of lightning that shocked the wet ground and electrocuted to fallen citizens killing them.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe kills the townfolk of Gaia. He then goes on to tell the woman that due to her defiance he'd become the new tyrant of this country and his word from that point forward would be absolute. Not too long after, Himeji Silas appears, thanking Kobe for electrocuting of the citizens before taking it upon himself to devour a man whole.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Silas appears on Gaia. Kobe goes on to ask who he is before turning to the captive marine asking who had the more annoying laugh. Geyer calls them both sick and while Kobe asks for Silas' name. Without almost no effort, Kobe recruits Silas to his crew (albeit unnamed at the time). Chateau and his crew appear before Silas and Kobe soon after, asking him if he were responsible for the destruction of the town. Instead, Kobe counters Chateau's question with his own question claiming that if he responded yes, then he'd also be persistent.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe speaks with Chateau for the first time, only to question him. Chateau goes on to express his disdain for those who wreck unnecessary destruction and demands that Kobe leave the island. Startled, Kobe begins to tell him how their methods aren't different and claimed that he's a "real" swashbuckler (pirate), taunting Chateau in a way to say that he is not. This exchange came to a battle between the two Captains. Chateau begins by transforming into his full zoan form with the hopes of stomping Kobe out. Kobe reveals that he can transform into clouds thanks to his unique logia devil fruit all while saving Silas.Darkening Town: Kobe saves Silas with his Nimbus technique. He creates a Nimbus cloud for himself as well, then flees the island for his next adventure. Above the Sky Following the events of Gaia, Kobe traveled to Jaya where he'd go on to receive a briefing of his recent activities from Geyer. It is revealed that Kobe had defeated two pirate crews, destroyed marine base G-2, and conquered the Lulusia Kingdom. In return for his cooperation, Kobe turns over three of the defeat Pirates for Geyer to turn in and claim as his own. As an additional request, Geyer asks for the releasing of his brother, Brenten. Kobe basically blows him off and dismisses Geyer. Just as Geyer is leaving, the other Marines under Kobe's control come forth and present him with the marine coat of former Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. Hours later, Kobe meets with Underworld Emperor Scarface where the two exchange goods. Kobe turns over government weapons and other items and asks Scarface just what is it that he needs with those items. Scarface tells him nothing and that he just needed to ensure he had been serious in his activities of the Underworld. He also tells the pirate that the people of the Underworld are calling him "Zeus" and that needs to start going by it when completely future Underworld activities. He also asks Kobe why did he attack the sellers in the Underworld to which Kobe responds by saying they tried keeping the fruit away from him. Scarface then asks Kobe, what are his goals as a pirate while sliding the teen a briefcase with what he requested and also confirms that the ship is also completed. Before Kobe could tell Scarface his goal, the wall comes crashing down and the Marines raid the location. Kobe and marine Lieutenant Commander (Ensign at the time) Logan get into a short scuffle to which Kobe then tells Scarface his ultimate goal. Kobe declares that he'll be the "King of the World" in his own right and will ensure he sees it through, right before defeating Logan.Underground Demon: Kobe defeats Logan. Running away from the Marines, Kobe headed for the dock where the ship had been stationed, boarded it, and took to sea only to get hit by the which had seemingly been all according to his plan. After reaching the White Sea, Kobe allows his captured Marines to guide the ship while he goes to his inside quarters to take a nap. While the ship is on the White Sea it runs into Mont Blanc Drake, who mistakes the "crew" for Marines and attacks. Unable to defend themselves, the Marines wake Kobe who comes out and deems Drake an enemy he would not like to fight at the moment. Kobe learns that Drake is mistaking the group for Marine affiliates and tells him that they are not while getting into a short scuffle with the Demi-Giant. Drake tells Kobe that he's on the run from the Marines to which Kobe asks him to join his crew and swing his hammer for him. With no other place to turn, Drake agrees and joins the Cloud Pirates as his first mate.Land of Sky: Kobe officially recruits Drake to the Cloud Pirates. After traveling on the White Sea for a little while longer, the duo finally reaches Angel Island where they are greeted and Kobe wastes no time in asking the Skylanders to teach him their way of the Clouds and everything that they know.Land of Sky: Kobe and Drake reach Angel Island where they are met by the Skylanders. He trained with the Skylanders for nine days and in that short time, Kobe was able to learn everything cloud-related leaving the Skylanders in amazement. Over that time he also managed to build a relationship with Badger Charlotte who had been in charge of educating the pirate captain. At the end of his training, his sailing day, Kobe tries convincing Charlotte to leave and join his crew for her wisdom to which she turns down.Land of Sky: Kobe invites Charlotte to join his crew, but she politely turns him down saying her people need her. Surprisingly okay with being turnt down, Kobe thanks her for her teachings happy that he had been able to develop the Artificial Intelligence Dial. She goes on to compliment him by saying that his other invention the "All Dial" is also a great innovation.Land of Sky: Charlotte praises Kobe for being able to create Skypiea technology on his own. Drake also chimes in to praise Kobe for his creation.Land of Sky: Drake praises Kobe's innovations. Charlotte asks Kobe what he plans to do next and he asks if she could guide him to Poneglyph of the Kingdom. She tells them that they would need to get to Upper Yard and that she would be willing to give them a map of how to get there.Land of Sky: Charlotte tells Kobe and Drake that they need to travel to Upper Yard and prepares to retrieve a map for them. She adds that everyone Blue Sea goer who comes to Skypiea seeks the knowledge of the Poneglyph only to be disappointed that they can not read the language. Kobe states that he'll be fine as he seemingly has a plan. Just when Charlotte plans to grab the map, Hidora--the Professor of Angel Island--comes out and tell Charlotte that she should leave the island an embark on her own journey with Kobe and Drake.Bell of Secrets: Charlotte tells Kobe that people who come to the island seeking the cube can not read the text.Bell of Secrets: Hidora tells Charlotte to leave the island and go on her own adventure. After being granted permission to leave, Kobe takes Drake and Charlotte and head upwards to the White White Sea to Upper Yard. Once they reach Shandoria, the tribesmen grant them access due to Charlotte's presence. They give them directions on how to reach the hall that holds the Poneglyph, only to leave Kobe thinking of how he could do the reading. Once they reach the room, Kobe releases two Marines from his Sky Dimension and orders them to broadcast his actions with Den Den Mushi.Bell of Secrets: Kobe frees the Marines and prepares himself for the broadcasting. When the broadcast began, Kobe introduced both Drake and Charlotte as the two newest members of his crew. He then tells the world that he has a Poneglyph for them read to be read for the world. He wastes no time reading it out loud telling everyone its contents, revealing that the Poneglpyh tells one about the whereabouts of the Ancient Weapons—Poseidon. Just as he finishes reading the Poneglyph, former Black Widow Pirates' member Hatchcock Lucas reveals himself.Bell of Secrets: Lucas comes from the shadows and introduces himself to Kobe and co. Drake instantly treats Lucas as a threat to Kobe and attempts to attack him, only to be stopped by Kobe's words. Lucas recognizes Drake and thanks Kobe for stopping him telling him to not be so hasty. Kobe turns to Charlotte and asks if he is capable of defeating Lucas, to which she states he can. Lucas expresses that he does not want a battle still and insists that he should meet Koyuki only to then bring up Buster D. Amaka which causes Kobe to burst and lash out. Kobe's lash initiations a battle against the former Yonko Commander. Lucas goes on to fire rounds at Kobe, but each pass through his body unaware of the boy's logia abilities.Bell of Secrets: Lucas shoots Kobe, watching as his bullets pass through him. Due to Lucas' illness, Kobe keeps the upper hand a majority of their fight, but forgets Lucas is prepared to fight devil fruit users, switching out his clip of with seastone bullets. Lucas states that Kobe being able to read Poneglyphs is dangerous and his allegiance makes it all the more worst. Kobe then tells Lucas it's not necessarily him being able to read Ponegylphs moreso that he suffers from dyslexia. Thanks to his learning of Kenbunshoku Haki (Mantra), Kobe is able to dodge many of Lucas' shots. Their battle continues on and as it progresses, Kobe slowly begins to notice the decline in his abilities. Though his vision is waning, Lucas manages to wound Kobe with a shot in the shoulder.Bell of Secrets: Lucas manages to shoot Kobe in the shoulder with his seastone bullets. Kobe then uses this brief moment of Lucas' relief to capitalize and get behind him to land Raiken directly into Lucas' heart.Bell of Secrets: Kobe stabs Lucas with Raiken, killing him. A murder broadcasted for the entire world to see. Lucas' death summons Daddy L. Legs, who is aware of Kobe's heritage. Much like Lucas, she throws Amaka's name around which angers Kobe to the point he also lashes out for an attack. Before he could go through with his attack, Charlotte tells him it is not wise to as he can not defeat her.White Widow: Kobe has a flash and is ready to attack Koyuki.White Widow: Charlotte informs Kobe that he can not defeat Koyoki if he were to fight her. After being informed that he can not defeat Koyuki, Kobe's personality completely shifts and when asks did he kill Lucas, he lies and tells her he did not only because she asked him to not say it. In attempts to buy time for his summoned power which, due to fatigue, had to be built up at this point, Kobe mocks Koyuki as rain and thunder begin to pick up in the room. Kobe attempted to trap Koyuki in a barrier of lightning bolts, only to have them thrown back at him by her immense power. Drake, ignoring his captain's earlier orders, leaps to his side in attempts to attack Koyuki.White Widow: Drake attempts to save Kobe from Koyuki. He is also pushed back by her wind force, only to continue his strike at Kobe who'd summoned the thick iron clouds of an Eisen Dial hoping they would protect him, while simultaneously absorbing the Marines and his crew into his Sky Dimension. Koyuki's might is beyond Kobe's imagine and while the clouds may have halted Saisho's strike just slightly, he suffers a severe wound across his own chest before also being swallowed by his into the Sky Dimension, fleeing from Koyuki.White Widow: Kobe takes a life-threatening wound to the chest from Saisho and escapes into his Sky Dimension. Below the Clouds Bounty |} Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Kobe's images were drawn by User:EmperorSigma. **9/10 going to use this image on a Bleach Wikia because he looks like a Shihouin. *Kobe shares the same name as the author's favorite basketball player of all time; . **Kobe shares some of the same personality traits as Kobe Bryant as well. **Kobe will someday go bald. Just a guess though. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloudia Kingdom Category:Will of the D. Category:Pirate Captains Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Sig's Characters Category:Sig's Males Category:Super Rookies Category:Cloud Pirates Category:Navigators Category:Sig's Pirates Category:Buster Family Category:Kings Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users